


The Dance

by IfInsanityWasSane



Series: The.. 4 Musketeers? [1]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Cat and Dina just don’t stfu, F/F, ellie and Jesse are confused, jealous little shits, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfInsanityWasSane/pseuds/IfInsanityWasSane
Summary: Cat and Dina had been unusually (?) aggressive to each other the entire fucking day. It wasn’t like they didn’t always get on each other’s nerves and then proceed to stomp on them, but today it was just much worse.
Relationships: Cat/Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Series: The.. 4 Musketeers? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893781
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	The Dance

Cat and Dina had been unusually (?) aggressive to each other the entire fucking day. It wasn’t like they didn’t always get on each other’s nerves and then proceed to stomp on them, but today it was just much worse. 

And then it got even more worse, if that was even possible, when Ellie had chosen to sit next to Dina at the diner for lunch instead of sitting between Cat and Jesse. 

Ellie gulped when she saw the smug smirk on Dina’s face, pointed directly at Cat, who retaliated with a seething glare. 

“Ellie! Hey!” Dina shrugged Cat off and turned her attention to the auburn girl sitting beside her. 

“Uh.. hi. Dina.” The taller girl nodded, sparing a glance up at Cat who seemed to be blowing smoke through her nose. The the hell had gotten them so riled up this morning? 

Then it all went downhill.

“So. Cat. I see you got a new tattoo.” Dina gave her a sickly sweet smile, keeping her tone almost too innocent. 

“Yeah, actually I did it last night.” Cat gave a genuine smile, seemingly no longer tense. That’s when Ellie noticed the ink, it was a small tattoo of Saturn on Cat’s left wrist. 

“It’s cool. What is it? A potato?” Dina questioned, leaning forward to get a better look at the girl’s wrist. Jesse almost spit out his orange juice, barely suppressing a heavy laugh. 

“No, actually, it’s Saturn. I think the only thing here resembling a potato would be you, Dina.” 

Now it was Dina’s turn to seethe. Ellie stared at Jesse pleading with him silently to shut the two girls up. He only offered a confused shrug. 

“Excuse me?” Dina sounded angry. 

“What? Friends are supposed to be honest.” Cat sounded far too innocent and preppy for the words spilling out of her mouth. 

“Oh. Okay. Well if we’re being honest with each other, all your tattoos look like a seventy year old granny with arthritis drew them. I mean, just look at the uneven lines. Right, Ellie?” Dina smirked, nudging Ellie’s ribs gently with her elbow. 

Oh no. No no no no no no. Ellie was not getting involved between these too. 

“If anything’s uneven here, Dina, it would probably be the amount of men you’ve hooked up with in Jackson. I mean, I can’t even count them all on one hand!” Cat retaliated, fists clenched hard enough that her knuckles had turned white. 

This sucks.

The group of four was stacking their plates for the waiter to grab before they headed out of the diner, both girls still taking jabs at one another about uneven things. 

“Actually, Cat- if anything was uneven here, it would definitely be your tits, - YOU PEPPA THE PIG SHAPED ASS BITCH!” 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS A PEPPA THE PIG?! I BET YOU WOULD KNOW ALL ABOUT PIGS, CONSIDERING IT TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE!” Cat screamed back, both voices slowly becoming more and more high pitched. Ellie thought her ears were about to start bleeding. Citizens of Jackson who walked by the group gave them bewildered and shocked looks. Ellie and Jesse could only offer shrugs in return. 

“Hey, you two-“ Ellie interrupted, stepping between both girls.

“Yes, Ellie?” Dina and Cat answered in unison, both looking at her innocently. 

“Can you- y’know, stop?”

“Sorry, it’s just that.. Cat’s.. cat really smells today and the smell was just really putting me off. Maybe it’s the heat.” Dina lowered her voice, looking pointedly between Cat’s legs.

“EX-FUCKING-SCUSE ME?!” 

“I’m sorry, Cat- it’s just that none of us ordered any fish today and you’re giving it to us anyways-“

“DINA! I’M GONNA FUCKING END YOU!” 

“THE ONLY THING THATS GONNA END ME IS THAT FUCKING FOUL SMELL! SERIOUSLY, DID SOMETHING FUCKING DIE UP THERE?!”

Ellie and Jesse could only step back, watching the encounter with wide eyes. They looked at Cat and Dina, then at each other, then back to the girls in front of them.

“Psst.. what do we do?” Ellie whispered, afraid to speak too loudly as if they would turn on her.

“Dude.. I don’t fucking know..” Jesse shrugged, whispering just as low as Ellie. 

“-LEAST I’M NOT WHORING AROUND WITH EVERY WOMAN IN THIS TOWN!”

“IF YOU WEREN’T THEN WHY DOES YOIR VAG SMELL LIKE A HOT DUMPSTER, CAT?!”

“Woah.”

“Woah.” Jesse agreed. “Women these days..”

“Could say that again.” Ellie nodded.

-

Later in the day, heavy, unrelenting, and angry knocking on Ellie’s door woke her from a peaceful nap. 

“-the fuck are you doing here?!”

“I’m asking her, not you!”

Muffled feminine voices shouted outside Ellie’s door, and it was more than obvious who they were. With much more ferocity than intended, the tall girl swung out of bed and stomped towards her door. She swung it open.

“As IF SHE’D EVER GO WITH DUMPSTER VAG!”

Ellie glared at the two girls in front of her.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” 

The two in front of her froze, both a stuttering mess. They looked like kicked puppies. Cat and Dina thought this was the loudest they’ve ever heard Ellie raise her voice. 

“S-.. Sorry, Ellie.” The tattooed girl mumbled, scuffing her shoe on the ground in embarrassment.

“Yeah.. I’m sorry, Ellie. I just wanted to ask you something..” Dina mumbled in the same defeated tone.

“Me too.” Cat added too quickly. 

“Then fucking ask.” Ellie growled, leaning against her door frame. 

“Will you go to the dance with me tomorrow-“

“Can I take you to the dance-“

Both girls asked at the same exact time, Ellie couldn’t even differentiate which girl had asked what. 

“CAT! I said I was asking Ellie!”

“Yeah, well, fuck you! YOU’RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO’S ALLOWED TO ASK!”

Ellie slammed the door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> TOTAL fucking credit to @heygaymayday for this one.. I just read Clue by them and it was fucking gold so I threw this shitshow together
> 
> Come bother me on tumblr- @ifinsanitywassane


End file.
